


[Podfic] A Little Like Love

by h_d_podfics (h_d)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Violinist Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_d/pseuds/h_d_podfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Witty_Teacup's story, A Little Like Love</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Little Like Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Little Like Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/967377) by [GalaxyGhosty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGhosty/pseuds/GalaxyGhosty). 



A Little Like Love podfic

Stream or download the file [here](https://www.mediafire.com/?om9gfstfve21ke9) at Mediafire.

Music credit: Bach's Chaconne (Partita No. 2 in D Minor for Solo Violin, BWV 1004: V. Chaconne) played by Conrad van der Goltz.

Thank you for listening!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Witty_Teacup who generously granted me permission to podfic this wonderful story. If you enjoyed this story, please leave comments & kudos on the author's post!


End file.
